Blackhawk Vol 1 110
:* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: *Kurt Ostrec Other Characters: * Locations: *Tigress Island Items: * Vehicles: * *Tigress jet | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker2_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Prophet of Disaster | Synopsis2 = In a crime-ridden North African town the Blackhawks meet a fortune teller who makes incredible predictions that somehow come true. Some of the team begin to think that he really can see the future and when he predicts death for Blackhawk at a certain time and place they try to keep their leader from going there so he can avoid his fate. Blackhawk will have none of it and sure enough it was all an elaborate scheme to keep the Blackhawks away from a raid on the harbor arms depot. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * North Africa Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker3_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Duel of Giants | Synopsis3 = Called to witness the execution of a criminal genius, the Blackhawks are startled when instead of dying when the switch is thrown, Zaroc grows to giant size and breaks out of the prison. Blackhawk immediately figures out that Zaroc has invented a chemical compound that when combined with the electricity caused Zaroc to grow. Even their jets are not enough to keep Zaroc from the electricity he needs to maintain his giant size. Blackhawk finally realizes the only solution is to drink the compound himself and grabbing a high tension wire, he too becomes a giant. He fights Zaroc and tosses him on a tire dump. The two giants begin to shrink and Blackhawk states "I have grounded us both on these rubber tires!" Grounding them causes the electrical charge to seep away, returning them to normal size. Zaroc finally goes completely insane and bolts away from Blackhawk, electrocuting himself on a broken neon sign for an ironic ending. Unfortunately, the ending of this story again demonstrates the amazing technical ignorance of the writers. Rubber is an insulator and would have protected them from grounding. If they really wanted to be grounded, they should have grabbed a metal fence or some other conducting object partially buried in the ground. Curiously, right after Blackhawk makes his contradictory statement, the writers have Zaroc make another, "Rubber...it does not conduct electricity...our powers have seeped away!" Since they apparently knew that rubber was an insulator, how they thought this would allow the power to seep away is a mystery. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Zaroc Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Location1 = Tigress Island | Location2 = North Africa |Location3 = | Item1 = | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = Blackhawk Jet | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * “The Secret of the Boomerang” is a one page text article. | Trivia = * | Recommended = * Military Comics (Volume 1) * Blackhawk (Volume 2) * Blackhawk (Volume 3) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Aircraft * Aviation | Links = * Blackhawk series index at Comicbookdb.com * Blackhawk series index at the Grand Comics Database }}